Past Life
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Alternate universe is where everyone have a past live It has the combine animes: Yugioh, Gx, 5ds Code Geass Pokemon Bakugan
1. Intro

**Me: hey everyone I finally could start this story up cause at first I didn't know how to start it but I now finally did and some other problems I had to deal with**

**Dan: Like what?**

**Me: will my dear pyrus brawler the first problem was…well really this was the big problem…what crossover anime do I choose?**

**Shun: why how many crossover's anime did you put in these story?**

**Me: 'blush' umm like…6**

**Everyone: 'shock anime faces' …WHAT?!**

**Me: ow my ears…don't do that together**

**Hakase: so that how it explains that I'm here**

**Lelouch: so am I**

**Susaku: 'nodding'**

**Shirley: why is it that we are here?**

**Euphemia: yes please tell us what anime did you choose?**

**Me: well for starters all of Yugioh generations but not Zexal…though only a few characters in 5d's and Gx**

**Yami: so that's clear out of the way**

**Yugi: so am I**

**Yami: …you put that I have a twin?**

**Me: yup anyway the next one is Code Geass, again only a few are in the story**

**Lelouch: I'm not going to see that so called father in there right? 'glaring at me'**

**Me: no you will not see him**

**Lelouch: …alright then but does the witch gets to be in it**

**C.C: now please Lelouch I think is rather obvious right**

**Lelouch: 'glares at her'**

**Me: now guys take it easy…the next one is Bakugan, only the main characters, minor characters and some villains will be in these story and I still don't know if I'm going to do any fighting for that**

**Dan: 'whining' why not**

**Me: because I still don't know how the game works but I got a friend that will help me**

**Dan: will that a relief**

**Me: yes anyway the last one is Pokémon, only a very few are going to be in here**

**Satoshi (Ash): why so little and why is my name to its Japanese name**

**Me: cause is my story and I want to be like that and the Japanese name…I just couldn't help it…and anyway this is your past life so it matters**

**Satoshi (Ash): …fine**

**Mira: wait was that 6**

**Me: yup if anyone was counting correctly than you have counted 5 – Yugioh, Gx, 5ds, Code Geass, Bakugan, and Pokémon**

**Jaden: that's almost all your favorite animes**

**Me: yea I know**

**Keith: so how are you going to start it of**

**Me: easy…let the reviews decided for me**

**Everyone: 'confuse' wha-**

**Me: everyone please read and review to tell me if I should keep going**

* * *

Prologue – Introduction

There in each world there was a ruler that helps balance that right or the wrong. Each King and Queen have partners of any kind helps them in their quest.

Though there is one world that created them, the first dimension. There King Yami and Queen Amora helps balance the good and the bad to each world.

King Yami has three partners to insure the balance is equal. The first one is a Dragonoid Colussus, a pyrus bakugan that was passed down to generation of pyrus brawlers in the Fudo clan. His second is Arceus, the god Pokémon that helps him to judge the right and the wrong of all people in their minds. Lastly is the Winged Dragon of Ra, the sun god spirit that protects all he sees above and shines the darkness away.

Queen Amora has only two partners. The first one is Mew, the creator of all Pokémon even Arceus who's healing powers goes past any reach. Her second is Slifer the Sky Dragon, the sky god that protects those up on the air.

As tradition, Yami and Amora were to make sure line continues to make sure the survival of all worlds. That's when their children come in.

First the fraternal twins, Hakase and Yuki.

Second is Lucy.

Lastly is Daniel or Dan for short.

Each child has their own power and partners but that's another time to tell.

* * *

Next is the 2nd dimension, King Jesse and Queen Yumi are the rulers to this world. Why do I need to tell you about them? You see Yumi and Yami are identical twins so they're family.

Just like the 1st dimension, King Jesse and Queen Yumi have partners. There only have two though.

For King Jesse, there is Alakazam, a psychic Pokémon that have is power far powerful than any other ones. Then there is Sorcerer of Dark Magic, a duel monster spirit that can rival another magician out there.

As for Queen Yumi, there is Zoroark, a trickster Pokémon that its illusions can be mistaken for the real thing. Then there is Magician's Valkyria, it suppose believe it was the apprentice of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic but no one knows but her power is very powerful indeed.

Like the 1st dimension, their line must continue on as well.

First their fraternal twins, Lelouch and Susaku.

Lastly is Cecilia or what you brothers call her C.C for some odd reason.

Again not spoiling their power just yet, you must wait when the story comes.

* * *

Next world would be the Johto Region, Lord Sir Aaron and Lady Aria along with their only heir to the throne, Satoshi.

Each only has one partner to accompany them to difficulties.

Lord Sir Aaron has Lucario, a fighting Pokémon that can sense the aura along with his partner Sir Aaron.

Lady Aria has Mime Jr., not much a fighter the young mistress here only has a loving heart.

Not just yet…you think I was going to tell you about Satoshi's partner, nope I don't think so.

* * *

Next Region is the Unova, Lord Henry and Lady Kanata along with their two children, Ryan and Irving.

Just like Johto, each only has one partner except for some odd reason both princes have two.

Lord Henry has the mighty Zekrom

Lady Kanata has the lovely Reshiram

Prince – nope not just yet…I foul ya did I.

* * *

Next world would be the Duel Monsters world where King Yugi and Queen Serenity are rulers and protector to the duel monster spirits there along with their children, Serena and Jaden.

Here only the King and Queen have only duel monster partner while the children have others.

King Yugi has the Silent Swordsmen, has the name says he is silent and kills his enemies in seconds without sounds.

Queen Serenity has the Silent Magician, just like the swordsman her magic can go far without being trace.

Nope, no telling you guys just yet, you must wait.

* * *

The next world is a bit far if you ask me, it's a little place called Vestal along with another two but I go to them some other time.

Though there is tragic in this little kingdom, there King was ill and died not so long ago and now the young prince must follow up to his father's statue. Prince Keith.

Keith has so much on his young shoulders already. Of course his home needs to be balance but what about his young sister, Princess Mira.

Now you must be saying 'yes now she needs to tell us about their bakugan' but no sadly can not.

* * *

Now only the rest of the fallen maidens that I forgot to tell you about because they decided to move out of the world and move to a different one or they are living there.

First off is Lady Shirley and Lady Euphemia or Euphie for short. They use to live where their King was a not please person on some people living in his kingdom. He was a disgrace to the balance and over using its power.

Secondly is Lady Anabel. A young child that has psychic powers that can help calm down the roughest Pokémon there is. Yes Pokémon, you see she lives in the Region of Hoenn.

Lastly is Lady Amya. A smart young child that can match up to Hakase level of intelligence. Her world is mostly covered with Ice but not cold enough to spoil or turn the food there ice themselves.

* * *

Now am I missing some people…nope I just rather see all of your shock faces instead then.

What? Oh right the children's partners…well I guess you just have to wait then right?

* * *

**Runo: hey why so I not mention yet!**

**Me: 'glares' because I didn't want to and you are not that important in here anyway so beat it brat**

**Runo: why you**

**Marucho: now Runo you know better**

**Shun: just calm down**

**Runo: calm? I'm calm!**

**Baron: Mistress Runo is scary when she's like that 'hides behind Ace'**

**Ace: can't you guys control her**

**Both: …not really**

**Me: that's enough now all of you get and prepare for you rolls soon and I better not see you 'points at Runo' trying to take control again**

**Runo: 'sticks out her tongue'**

**Me: that's it you guys do the ending while I teach this brat a lesson**

**Runo: don't you dare come – ahh**

**Runo runs off while Egypt chases her.**

**Ace: …well that was-**

**Shun: …something**

**Marucho and Baron: 'nodding there heads'**

**Shun: anyway if you readers want to really read the fanfiction then review**

**Marucho: just a heads up Egypt hates Runo so there will be some bashing between them during your author's notes**

**Ace: though the rest is ok so –**

**All of them: enjoy**


	2. Meet Runo, Mira and Keith

**Me: hey guys**

**Hakase: …took awhile**

**Me: hey I have a reason for doing this**

**Lucy: what is that?**

**Me: …I was re-playing Pokémon white**

**Everyone: …'sweatdrop'**

**Me: …though the good news is that someone added this to their Alerts and Faves**

**Everyone: …WHAT?!**

**Dan: sweet that's awesome 'turns to the computer' hey person-**

**Me: the user name is Kyoto knight**

**Dan: alright…anyway Kyoto knight thanks for following this story**

**Mira: but there are no reviews in this story**

**Me: I know but remember I just barely started with this story**

**Lucy: and the others**

**Me: …I have a writer's block on them right now**

**Lelouch: …new chapters**

**Me: 'nodded'**

**Susaku: writing new chapters are hard to come up with**

**Me: tell me about it**

**Cecilia: …we are getting off topic again**

**Everyone: 'sweatdrop' …oops**

**Me: anyway let's begin…remember guys I don't own-**

**Lelouch, Susaku and Cecilia: …Code Geass**

**Yami, Yugi, Serenity, Hakase and Jaden: …any of the Yugioh series**

**Aaron, Anabel, Satoshi (Ash) and any other Pokémon: …any of the Pokémon series**

**Dan, Mira, Shun, Marucho, Alice, Julie, Keith (Spectra), Ace, Baron and Runo: …any of the Bakugan series**

**Runo: …WHY WAS I LAST!**

**Me: 'glaring' …do you really have to ask you little servant**

**Runo: …'glaring back' why do you hate me so much**

**Me: cause in the series you hit Dan for no reason and when he rescued ****your**** bakugan, you didn't hug him or even thank him you brat**

**Runo: …cause he's dumb some times**

**Me: there is no excuse you brat now come over here so my friend Serena can hurt you until you cry bloody Mary**

**Runo: 'paled' n-no 'runs off'**

**Ryan: …that's mean Egypt**

**Me: …so what the reader's should know by now that this story is a Runo bashing even in the Arthur's notes**

**Serena: …so can I?**

**Me: …go head but don't damage her too much I do need her**

**Serena: yay 'runs off after Runo'**

**Me: anyway…oh just let you guys know there will be a narrator in this story so if there is a first POV then is the narrator but if its 3****rd**** POV then is the character's…don't worry it will show what is what so on ward to the story**

* * *

Narrator's POV

Even though some worlds look like they are close to each other, they are not. You see each world is divided to different locations of the universe and only the 1st dimension can cross those borders.

The only time they see each other is when the King have to make some rounds to make sure that the worlds are in one piece….but that will about to change.

You see some of the children will be meeting one another.

Let's start with the youngest of the group.

First Dan, Shun, Alice and Marucho will met Runo. Julie will come some other time.

Then Dan, Yuki, Shun, and Marucho will met Mira and Keith along with their partners and yes you will all find out who is whose partner.

Finally Mira and Keith will met the rest of Dan's family and…Runo.

I wonder what will be Runo reaction about Mira. Will she be nice or will her temper get off hold of her?

Oh I can't hold the tension…let's see what will happen shall we.

* * *

"Speaking human"

'Thoughts'

"**Pokémon speech"**

'**Bakugan speech'**

**-**Break line or Hours/Minutes passed-

* * *

**Meet Runo, Mira, and Keith**

Meet the Misaki's

The King Yami was greeting his new employers at the servant's gate. They were needed a new cook and stable manager for some time now. Until he met the Misaki's on one of the festivals that his ancestors came up with just to relax and help the ones that needed help.

Yami waited not long for the family to come to view. Not far was a wagon coming towards the gate.

There on the right was a man with light brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a tunic in dark brown worn with pants in oatmeal and legs warps in blue tweed. His name was Tatsuo, the head of the Misaki clan.

On the left was a woman with sky blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing linen apron dress in slate blue worn with linen kirtle in oatmeal and linen rectangular veil. Her name was Saki, the wife to Tatsuo.

Sitting in the middle was their only young daughter, Runo Misaki with her blue-green eyes and light blue hair. She was wearing a white chemise that has elastic sewn into the sleeves and neckline including black ribbon accents on the torso and shoulders.

Yami smiled at them.

"Welcome Misaki's, I'm glad you made it safe and sound"

"Please your majesty you are too kind to us" replied Tatsuo as he was helping his family out of the wagon.

Yami laughed a little.

"Well let me show you where you'll be working at along with your wife while your child will get the fund to go to school like the other three children here in the castle" explain Yami.

-Few hours later-

"Daddy I'm bored" said an eight year old Runo.

"Why not explore around here and find where the classes are going to be at" advise her mother, Saki.

"…but I have…no one"

Saki looked down at her daughter sadly but then remembered something.

"Oh why not I ask the general to see if his grandson can show you around" said her mother.

Hearing the word grandson, her father, Tatsuo was getting nervous.

"A-Are you s-sure…I mean the boy is a year older then my little girl"

"Now Tatsuo you shouldn't be all worked up about this…they are just children" said an annoyed Saki.

Tatsuo sighed heavily.

"Alright then…I'll go see if the general is at the stables right now"

When Tatsuo left, Saki looked at her daughter with a smile.

"See little one, you might get a new friend"

Runo just looked at her mother with a small frown but nodded.

-After the tour-

"…outside is the training ground where all new guards train, any questions?" asked a boy with black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a shirt with both lace-up front and sleeves with a black belt around his waist and black tights.

"…well, what time does classes start, Shun?"

"…after breakfast" answered Shun emotionless.

"…t-that early" replied Runo with widened eyes.

Shun looked at her for awhile.

"…I guess you are not a morning person then"

"…not…really" replied Runo.

Shun looked at her again but this time he laughed a little but Runo didn't like this at all.

"W-What is so funny?"

Shun stopped laughing and looked at Runo with a smile.

"You act like the young prince" answered Shun.

"W-What do you mean?" asked an annoyed Runo.

"Yep…just like the young prince…you sure you're not related?" wondered Shun playfully.

"O-Of course not" snapped Runo with her little arms at the air.

"Oh relax will ya, come I want you to meet the other two children that will be attending classes with us" said Shun with a small smile.

"A-Alright then"

-Library-

Shun and Runo walked in to the library to be greeted by two children. There was a short boy and a kind girl.

The short boy had blond hair and light blue eyes while wearing glasses. He was wearing a nobleman's tunic that was blue and has dark blue on the hem and shoulder. Down the front of the tunic were a colorful tapestry trim and a white satin shirt that looked attached. A gold chain is draped across the chest. The tunic was connected by Velcro to a silky blue cape and flexible ebony pants.

The kind girl had orange hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue crushed velvet dress with golden trim and a matching headpiece.

"Hey Shun is this the new girl that you were talking about the other day" asked the blond boy.

"Sure is, guys met Runo from the Misaki clan" answered Shun.

"Pleasure to meet you Runo, my name is Alice from the Gehabich middle class family" said the kind girl, Alice while during her curtsy.

"So as I Runo, my name is Choji but I prefer my middle name Marucho from the Marukura nobleman family" said the blond boy, Marucho while during his bow.

"Well umm nice to meet you all umm I don't know how to introduce myself like you guys did but the only thing you guys don't know is that I'm just a peasant girl" said Runo nervously.

"Oh don't worry about that you will be able to learn all of this in class besides English, History and others" replied Alice kindly.

"Ya nothing to worry about we were able to do this cause we were taught at a young age Runo" explain Marucho.

Runo let go a heavy sigh.

"Oh good that a relief, I thought-"

Suddenly there was small whisper coming from one of the bookshelves.

"Hey Shun…do you see any of them?" asked the mysterious voice.

Shun sighed and shook his head negatively.

"I don't know why you are doing this Dan but you need to stop" replied Shun.

"Come on Shun those lesson are boring" whine Dan.

"Can you just get out of your hiding spot I don't want to be called crazy for talking a random shelve" said Shun.

"…fine"

There out of the blue came out a child with messy brown hair and red-brown eyes. He was wearing a white silky shirt with ruffled lace cuffs and ruffled front and attached vest in fancy red fabric with gold-trimmed, white buttons and lace-trimmed pocket flaps and black short trousers.

"Now why are you hiding this time history or politics?" asked an annoyed Shun.

Dan laughed silly.

"You know me too well Shun…its politics, it's so boring though" whine Dan.

"…but it's your duty know this kinds of things though, Dan"

"…I hate it when you take your duties seriously, Shun"

Before Shun could replay Runo had a saying to be ignored.

"Who is this boy and why is he whining?" asked Runo to Shun.

Everyone just stood there dumbstruck and was thinking the same question in their heads.

'She doesn't know that's the prince'

Shun was the first to recover to answer Runo's questions but the prince beat him to it.

"Are you new around here kid…oh good it gets lonely sometimes just Shun, Marucho and Alice around"

"I have a name you know and it's Runo" snapped Runo.

"Ok take it easy no need to be all snappy kid"

"It's Runo!"

The prince just laughed at her little ranting while the others were about to faint or pass out.

Shun just shook off the rest of his shock and stopped the ranting before it gets out of hand.

"Hey easy there, Dan you really need to head back to class before any of your siblings or parents found out you snuck out again and Runo, you need to learn to control your temper cause if any of the family members sees you snapping at Dan well mostly Yuki, you will be in big trouble" explain Shun.

Dan at first wanted more to protest to go back but hearing that if any of his family found out about his sneaking around business, it wouldn't be good. Runo on the other hand didn't know what to think, she was furious for another kid just talking to her all rude like while the others were just standing there doing nothing.

Before Runo could say something a quick flash of red went past her straight to Dan.

'**Daniel how could you leave your best buddy in that boring human class all alone there, you said you'll be back in a few minutes but that was like half an hour'** complain the red sphere like toy.

"Oops sorry Drago I didn't mean too honest, I just wanted to say hi to my friends and that new girl that was supposed to be here today" explain Dan.

'**Fine but you owe me a flight around at Vestroia got that'** said Drago while jumping up and down at Dan's shoulder.

"Alright I promise just let me talk to Yuki if she wants to come along" said Dan.

Drago just nodded and went straight to one of Dan's pockets.

"Well I better get going…oh sorry I didn't introduce myself to you Runo, the name is Dan the youngest prince of the Fudo family, I hope I get to see you around more as well along with my other friends anyway bye guys" said Dan then ran out of the library.

Runo just stood there in shock to know that she was snapping not just a high ranker but the prince no doubt. It was no wonder Shun told her to control her temper around Dan.

"I-I…I didn't k-know…"

That was all she was able get to say when Alice went to her and gave her a hug.

"It's all right we didn't warn you soon enough so it's also our fault as well" said Alice in her calm voice.

"…but w-what if-"

"No need to fear Dan is not a tattletale, he's just like the King, kind to those who are friends in their eyes and respects them in any way or rank status" explain Marucho.

Runo didn't know what to think. She at first thought of him all rude but deep down he is just acting how a normal child would or could act.

What makes it more unreal was that this was the first time when she meets a high ranker that respects the workers not just their own classes. That put a huge smile on Runo's little face.

"So when do we get to play with him?"

Everyone had a big grin on their face and soon was planning what to do the next time they run in to Dan or if Dan runs in to them.

-A year later-

After a few months of hanging around with Dan and his friends, Runo was starting to have a little crush on the little prince just like all other little girls on her own age.

She wants to be near Dan more than ever but couldn't cause of her rank. Then she received news that if any low class wanted to became a guard were allowed to sign up as long they were in good health.

When she told this to her parents her father went all ranting of what ifs and other things that he didn't want his little angel getting hurt.

But after a brief talk to Shun's grandfather, General Kazami, Tatsuo agreed for Runo to join in.

Runo vowed that she will rise in rank so she can declare her crush to Dan but for now it will be mud and pain she needs to deal with.

* * *

Meeting Princess Mira and Prince/King Keith

Today was the day that the King would be going to some worlds to see how things are going along and if they needed some help. After hearing that in breakfast, Dan wanted to come along and begged his father of no point of stopping. The King only agreed if one of his oldest want to come along with his future guard and advisor.

One of the eldest twins agreed to go along which was Princess Yuki. She looked just like her mother but her hair was black as ebony and her bangs were as gold like her father's and her eyes where just like icy blue.

While she went to pick out a simple grown to wear, Dan went out to see if he can find his friends.

Meanwhile outside of the training ground, Runo and Shun were just finishing up their last round up of practice. Of course Shun looked as if he never broke a sweat while Runo was a different story, she was the ground resting and sweating like crazy.

"I don't understand this, I practice like every day and yet I can never beat you Shun" ranted Runo.

"…you will never get to your goal if you don't concentrate long enough to see where the opponent will strike first" explain Shun.

"…I know"

Runo rested little more until she got up to get ready again but they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Shun, Runo hey what's up?" asked Dan while running towards them.

"Dan!" shouted Runo happily.

Shun shook his head of her reckless again.

"Dan what are you doing out here? Don't you have a lesson to go soon?" wondered Shun.

"I was going but when my father said he was going to visit a world I just had to go with him…but he only agreed if I can ask one of my older siblings would come and my future guard and advisor as well…so what do you say Shun, do you want to see a different world other than this one?" explain Dan.

Shun was shock to say the least.

'To visit another world…that's…'

"I would be honored Dan thanks" replied Shun.

"Great now I just need to find Marucho and then we will be done…do you know where he is, Shun?" wondered Dan excitedly.

"I believe he was at the library before Runo and I went to our practice today which by the way Runo, we are done just keep practicing what I've been telling you about and you will do well in the exam the next day" said Shun in his leader mode.

"Alright…umm Dan can I came along as well?" asked Runo nervously while blushing.

"Well I don't know Runo my father only said just those three…hey what if I find something for you instead and tell you all about it when I come back" said Dan.

"A-Alright then…well you better go find Marucho then" said Runo.

"See you later Runo, Shun met me and my father at the main gate in about…15 minutes" informed Dan.

"Will do, Dan"

With that Dan ran off to find Marucho but before Shun left, he turned to Runo with a serious look on his face.

"You know you can't marry him, right?" stated Shun straight to Runo's blushing face.

Runo was snapped out of her day dream of her and Dan being together when she heard Shun's statement. She gave him a glare with a little fury in them.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think I wouldn't notice did you right…you have been eyeing on Dan for the past 3 months and I know you can be a nice person but no offense but I highly doubt you can help rule a magical kingdom" explain Shun in his serious tone.

Runo glared at Shun for awhile and then turn away to him and began to walk away but before she did she turn back to Shun with determined eyes.

"I made a vow when I realized that I love him that I will be at his side no matter what even it means that I have to rise up in rank and prove that some people are better than others…good day"

With that she storms away the area while Shun just stood there with a shocked face.

'…this is not good' thought Shun as he begins to walk to the main gate.

-Traveling to the world later-

The King, Prince Dan, Princess Yuki, Shun, and Marucho came to the gate of the palace in Vestal.

The King turns to his children.

"Alright then why don't you all go and relax while I handle this little meeting with them"

Everyone nodded and soon the King left them.

"So…any ideas of what do we do?" asked Dan.

"No clue little brother…umm Dan did you by any chance brought Eevee with you?" asked Yuki. The simple grown she chosen was black and red on the front and has a golden belt around her waist.

Dan was about to say no but then spotted a brown fox running what looks like a garden.

"Oh man I told her that I couldn't bring her here…but I guess she got in without us knowing" explain a worried prince.

"Well we better get her before any one of those guard vestals think is something else" explain Yuki.

Everyone nodded and started to chase the little Eevee.

Meanwhile at the garden, there was a young girl looking at the roses when all of a sudden she was at the ground what looks like a fox on top of her. She blinked her blue eyes couple of times before the strange creature started licking her cheek that caused her to laugh crazy.

"Ok easy there fella, now where is your owner I bet he is worried sick of you…though I never seen a creature like you before" said the young girl.

Finally she was able to get up and fix a little of her damaged orange hair and her simple white and gold grown when there was a shout coming to her right.

"Eevee there you buddy"

Dan was relief to find his buddy before anyone else until he noticed a young girl next his other partner.

"Umm…hi sorry if she umm well did she…well sorry"

Dan couldn't get his words straight out of his mouth for some odd reason though the girl responded by giggling at him.

"It's alright; she only licked me"

"Licked? That's a first…" murmured Dan.

"Why is that?" wondered the young girl.

"Well you see, she's kinda like a protector and when she meets someone that she does not approve…she kinda attacks them with a bite" explain Dan weirdly.

"Well I guess I'm the lucky one then"

"Ya I guess you are…oh I'm sorry how rude of me to not introduce myself, name's Dan, the youngest prince of the 1st Dimension and there who you just met was Eevee my pokémon partner" said Dan with a bow at the end.

"Well thank you for that lovely intro…I'm Mira, the princess here in Vestal while my brother is the prince but is taking the responsibility of the King cause our father died awhile back" said Mira with her curtsy and a sad look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that…hey do you want to meet my sister and my friends?" asked Dan excitedly.

"Oh I will love that...would you mind if I hold on to your Eevee, she is just so soft" replied and wondered Mira.

"Of course be my guest, it's not every day to see Eevee be nice to a random person"

With that both walked to find the others around the garden and began random talk about their differences between in their world to the other.

-An hour later-

"We better head back to the gate little brother, dad should be soon finish with his meeting" said Yuki.

"Alright"

"Oh good I can finally hang around with my brother again" said Mira happily.

"It must be lonely for having a brother that needed to be a King in a young age, right?" wondered Marucho.

"Yes it is but I have my guards Baron and Ace to be with me but it gets lonely when they have to go back to train and their classes" explain Mira sadly.

Dan for some reason didn't like seeing Mira sad but then he thought an idea.

"Hey maybe you can visit my world so you can hang out with me and my friends and siblings and show my other partners" said Dan happily.

Mira smiled happily for the offer.

"That would be good"

"We better ask dad Dan" stated Yuki.

"Will do"

-At the entrance-

"There you are I wanted you all to meet the young King of Vestal, Keith" said the King.

"Please to meet you all…Mira, I see you were not bored at all" said Keith.

"Not at all brother, Dan is my new friend now" replied the young princess.

"That's good to hear…young prince and princess, thank you for taking care of her" said Keith.

"It's no problem at all young King" said Yuki with a curtsy.

"It was fun hanging around with her…exactly dad, can she visit sometime in our world if her brother gets all busy again so she would be all lonely" wondered Dan nervously.

The King at first didn't want too but the aura he was getting from them…was telling him to agree to this.

"Every well…if it's alright with you as well young Keith"

"But of course, I always feel bad for my little sister to wait for me after a meeting so she can be with me for only a little time than I have to go back to do some paper work…just let me allow for her guards to be with her as well" explained the young King.

"That's no problem at all, I bet those guards will be good friends with Dan's as well"

With that the Fudo's and the others went to the other worlds to see how things are going. When everything was in order they returned home in nightfall and retired at their bedchambers to sleep off their exhausting day.

For Dan, he can't wait to tell Runo and Alice that they would have a new friend soon.

* * *

Mira meets Runo and Alice

It was been several weeks until Dan got the message that Mira and her brother requested to come to have a break for awhile.

For Keith, it would be a vacation that he needed while his advisor Gus could take over for the time being. Mira on the other hand was delighted to travel to a different dimension and could make new friends even though they were low rankers but that didn't bother her at all.

Dan was jumping crazy for their visit but also his birthday was coming as well. He counted Mira's visit as a gift from the divine gods.

As promised Dan told Runo and Alice about vestal and how their world was but when he told them about Mira was possibly coming to visit. Alice was delighted as how she was but Runo, she was furious to say at the least.

She didn't allow showing the prince, her secret love to know about her negative feeling notice so she told him she was happy to get to met her…some day.

Then getting the news from Alice about her coming, it put Runo to the edge.

'I can't allow this little brat princess get my man…I bet she's not really all that great at all…I'll show Dan that this witch is just trying to use him, that's what I'm going to do' thought Runo angrily.

-At the garden-

"Come on Eevee Mira and Keith should be coming soon" said Dan while holding a small red fox that had 6 tails.

"**Coming Master Dan"** said Eevee while running towards to her master.

Dan slowly walked to the meeting place where Mira and Keith will be coming. He looked down at the small fox on his arms and smiled at her.

"Well Vulpix you will be able to meet my new friend now and I hope you will like her like Eevee did" said Dan with his grinning smile.

Little Vulpix looked at her new master and then looked down at Eevee that was happily skipping along with Dan.

"…**is she nice Master Dan?"** wondered little Vulpix.

"Of course little one…Drago there you are, how's was your flight?" asked Dan when he saw his bakugan partner flying around towards him.

'**Great Daniel, I miss flying for those blasted weeks from those days of your lessons'** said Drago while he was landing next to his human partner.

"Great to hear that…hey give us a ride, Mira and Keith should be arriving soon and I want to be the first to meet them" wondered Dan.

'**Of course, I want to also met them but more importantly that other pyrus bakugan you mention when you told me about that world'** replied Drago while he was slowly putting Dan and the pokémon to his back safely.

"…you so want to have a flight race do you?" asked a smirking Dan while he made sure the small pokémon was safe and the other was being watch.

'**I want to beat Shadow and to do so if I practice with another different dragon'** replied Drago as he was taking off.

"Alright you almighty dragonoid" said Dan playfully.

-At the meeting place-

"They should be here soon, Hakase" said Yuki.

A boy with messy dark brown hair with soft blue eyes was looking at his sister. He was wearing a simple white vest that was made out of silk and around his waist was a golden belt and silk black pants.

"…I never thought that father will allow this…do you think…"

Yuki looked at her twin and then smiled at him knowing what he was about to say.

"I believe it is…oh Dan is finally here" said Yuki before turning to see her younger brother and his partners, Drago, Eevee and little Vulpix.

"Hey guys…are they coming soon?" asked Dan.

Before Yuki could answer they heard a portal opening and saw what looks like a red airship. It slowly landed on the field next to where the stables were at. When the door open, Mira and Keith came out.

"Dan!" shouted Mira happily.

She ran towards him and gave him a big hug that causes them to fall to the ground. Everyone laughed at the young princess's actions.

"Hello and welcome to the 1st Dimension, young Keith and little Mira" said Yuki with a welcoming smile.

"It's good to be here, thank you for granting my request for this…Gus wanted for me to have a little vacation for some time now but we never was able to find a place to do so" said Keith.

"But of course, everyone a break once in a while, no?" replied Yuki.

"Well let's not get too carried away, by the way, my name is Hakase, the eldest of all the Fudo children in the 1st Dimension" said Hakase while doing his bow.

"And I'm Lucy, the third eldest" said a girl that had long blond hair that was held up and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a simple aqua grown that had a silver belt around her waist and a matching hair piece.

"Nice to meet you all" replied Keith.

At the distance, Runo was looking at them with hatred on her face. How dare this random girl comes here…she will show her that Dan is her man that hers.

"Well let's get you guys settled shall we…oh there you are Runo" said Yuki while looking around and spotted the blue haired girl by the stables.

"I want you to show our guest to their suites in the west wing" requested Yuki while keeping her voice in control to not show her hated to the girl.

Runo was about to protest but when lady Yuki gives the order, she has to listen. She does not to get punish by her again. Runo does not know why the princess does not like her, the others do but why not her?

What Runo did not know was that Yuki knows what this servant girl was doing those pass few months and Yuki does not like it at all. She is a servant no matter how high her rank is. Her blood is not magic.

Runo got the courage and try to hide her hate on the princess and bowed to them.

"Please follow me to your suite your graces"

-Few minutes later-

It was a long walk to the west wing where Dan's chambers lie also.

Runo was able to be with the vestal princess because Dan decided to come along as well. But she didn't realize that she was being watch closely by Keith.

He notices how Yuki was keeping her cool towards the young servant and also notice she was wearing a trainee uniform. For now he will keep watching out for her, this was the first time his sister was able to make friends at a different world.

Mira was a bit older then Dan by just 3 months older while he was just twelve years old.

Runo stopped by a door to her left and turn to face them.

"This will be your chambers when you ever come here and visit your graces"

"Thanks Runo please inform the others to use at the garden in about 15 minutes, alright" requested Dan with a smile.

Keith notice the girl blushed a bit before saying her reply and left.

Dan turns around and opens the doors to their chambers.

-After the tour in the chambers-

After about few minutes to make sure the vestals were satisfied to their liking of the chambers. Dan and Mira were heading towards the garden for Mira to met Dan's other friend she has not met yet. But before doing so Mira has to find her friends/guards and knowing Baron she might want to find him in the kitchen.

During the goose chase for Mira's guards Runo was steaming at the garden and hitting a random tree but not so hard.

Marucho was reading an advance book about politics, Shun was logging at a random tree branch and Alice was looking at a book about fabric.

Shun open one of his eyes to see what Runo was doing and he didn't like it one bit.

"For crying out loud Runo, you are nine years old and yet you are still acting like a toddler"

Runo stopped hitting the tree where she was hitting at and turn to face Shun.

"For your information Shun, you can't tell me what to do and that little princess is going to ruin my chance for me to be with Dan" hissed Runo quietly.

Alice and Marucho also knew that Runo had a crush on Dan but they don't have the courage to say it to Runo like Shun did. Alice tries to be supportive for her friend but when the day comes when Dan has to marry a princess, she knows Runo will be devastated. Marucho didn't know what to do to this complicated problem.

"Look maybe if you get to know her and find out that she is not interested in Dan at all then you will be in the clear" said Alice with a weak smile.

Runo turned at her best friend and smile happily.

"Oh I think I know what you mean, thanks Alice"

Before Shun could counter that statement, Dan, Mira and two other people came to view.

"Hey guys you remember Mira, those two over there are Mira's guards, say hello fellas" said Dan excitedly.

"Hello, I'm Ace from the noble Grit family" said a boy with pale green-blue hair and grey eyes. He was wearing the uniform for the vestal's guard troops. It was a light purple long sleeved shirt with black and gold trimmings, dark purple pants and black boots.

"Hello Mistress Mira's friends, I'm Baron from the middle class Leltoy family" said a young boy with spiky pink/purple hair with a red headband over it and blue eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as Ace but he was different color. Instead his was whit-yellow sleeves less shirt with an under shirt that was black, gold trimmings, white pants, blue boots with gold trimmings and blue gloves with a black fabric at the bottom.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Marucho"

"Shun"

"Alice, thank you for coming to visit"

"…Runo"

"Good everyone is a counted for" said Dan.

"Hey where's Drago, Dan/" wondered Shun while jump off the branch.

"Oh he met with Keith's pyrus bakugan, Helios and ask if he wanted to race" explain Dan.

"I hope Helios don't get too carried away this time" said Mira with a smile.

"I hope not either Mistress Mira" said Baron.

"Why? What happen the last time he did?" wondered Marucho as he lay down his book.

"Well you can say that we had to put him in bakugan arrest for awhile…he kinda destroyed a bit of the lab few years ago" explain Ace.

"Kinda? He did destroy the lab, the professor didn't like it one bit" said Baron with a dramatic face.

"Alright the enough…Dan you said you were going to show me some more Pokémon?" said Mira.

"Yup I was…HEY GUYS COME ON OUT"

They waited for awhile until 6 unknown creatures where around them.

"Alright, this right here is little Vulpix, she is still a baby…say hi little one" said Dan.

'…**hello'**

"Aww she is cute Dan" said Mira then slow petted the little fox pokémon.

"See told you she was nice" said Dan when he notices Vulpix was purring.

He slowly put the Vulpix down and she run straight to Mira and was rubbing her face at her legs. Mira was giggling how ticklish it was.

"Next is Charmander, he can he a bit stubborn but that's what I like, he never backs out of a challenge"

'**That's right so if you have a pokémon for me to fight, bring it on I'll even fight a water type'** demanded Charmander.

"Easy there Charmander, they don't have one I'm just introducing you to my new friends" said Dan while calming down the lizard pokémon.

'…**fine'**

Everyone laughed at the charmander's reply.

"Next up is Growlithe, he's my little puppy finder"

"Puppy finder?" wondered Baron.

"Yup, I sometimes lost things easy so Growlithe has to sniffle it out for me" explain Dan.

"Oh yes I remember once you lost-"

Shun was cut off from Dan's hands while he was laughing nervously.

"Don't tell that one Shun…it's embarrassing"

"Oh come on Dan it can't be that embarrassing…not like how Baron lost his gloves at the bathroom near the toilet that almost fell in to it" explain Mira while Baron's face was turning red.

"Mistress Mira, no that's too much" said a dramatic guard.

"Well at least it not too embarrass, you were just like what…5 years old" said Ace.

"But it's still embarrassing to even remember that guys" whined Baron.

"…well I guess what happen to me was not that bad…though it happen to me not that long ago, I was 7 and I was suppose to change for a big party but for some odd reason the clothes that my mom put on the bed were gone" started Dan.

"Dan's Growlithe found them in the stables for some odd reason" finished Shun while quickly giving Runo a glare.

"Ouch…but how did the clothes end up in the stables in the first place if your mother put them on the bed?" asked Mira.

"I got no idea there Mira but enough of that, my sister said the past is the past" said Dan.

Everyone nodded while Baron was nodded excitedly.

"Oh I love that saying now Master Dan, now how are those others creatures?" wondered Baron.

"Oh right well this little guy is Cyndaquil, he's a bit shy but he's ok after he gets to know you better" said Dan has he was point what like a mouse that had fire sticking out of his back.

At first Cyndaquil hide behind at Dan's legs but when he got a quick look at a girl with orange hair and the softest blue eyes he ever saw.

He slowly walked out of Dan's legs and went towards the young girl and sniffed the girl's legs.

It smelled…familiar then notice Vulpix was next to her legs, it was enough for Cyndaquil to start licking the girl's legs and she started to laugh.

For Dan, he was surprise to see his fire mouse to go freely to Mira and then started to sniff then lick her legs.

For Mira was just looking at the little mouse and she heard he was shy, she would be a little nice to this one but when he came to her first she didn't know what to do. The only thing she could of was to let the little guy do what he was going to do. When Mira saw he was just sniffing her, it was natural for a shy creature to do so but when he out of the blue started to lick, she couldn't hold her laughter.

Runo on the other hand was shocked like the rest but in the inside she was furious. It was suppose to be her who Cyndaquil licks and tells Dan that she was suppose to be with her but no, that little mouse chose that little brat of a princess.

"…well that's really is strange but not complaining at all" stated Dan while Shun and Marucho nodded their heads.

"I'm guessing Cyndaquil is like Eevee as well" wondered Mira.

"In a way but more shy like I said…I guess he likes her scent maybe, what you think Victini and Blaze?" wondered Dan as he turn to the other pokémon. Blaze, the flaming bird was looking down at them while Victini, a mouse/cat pokémon was looking at Cyndaquil.

'**I don't know what to tell you young pyrus child but it looks like the young flame mouse is telling you something, that's all I can say'** said Blaze aka Moltres.

'**Hehe aw come on Blaze can't we tell him, it's not a big deal if we spoil him…he's going to find out soon'** tensed Victini.

Dan, Mira and the others didn't know what to say while the two legendaries were arguing about something.

"…umm if it's something important then I bet my dad will tell me right?" asked Dan weirdly for not knowing what they were arguing.

Both legendaries look at their young master then looked at each other.

'**The only think I could tell you young one is that follow the young Cyndaquil's tails that is all'** said Blaze then flew off dragging Victini with him.

Dan was confuse what his pokémon friend said but he'll try to see if his sister knows about it and brush it off for later.

"Well that's all of them, now what shall we play"

Everyone was arguing of what to do except for Runo. She didn't like what the bird said at all.

The only thing she can do for now is to move to the top as fast as she can so she can be with Dan. Runo has an odd feeling whatever that bird said was about the future.

'I can't lose; I have to make it before the time is up…' thought Runo nervously.

The day when the princes and princesses will be match up with their future soul mates.

* * *

**Me: …I have no idea how my hands has not fallen over yet**

**Hakase: why?**

**Me: I have type a bit too much for this chapter**

**Dan: …a bit? I saw how many pages it took…22!?**

**Mira: and don't forget how many words too**

**Dan: over 7000!?**

**Hakase: would you mind calm down a bit**

**Me: he let cool off…Keith challenge him to a bakugan battle**

**Keith: very well…you agree Dan**

**Dan: …oh ya, come on Drago**

**Drago: right lets**

**Dan and Keith left along with Helios and Drago.**

**Me: well we got him out…anyway I hope you readers love this chapter…**

**Marucho: well not for Runo's fans**

**Me: right thanks for reminding me…remember if any of you guys are DanxRuno's fan don't read this story it has Runo bashing in it so no reading I don't want any rude comments about how Dan should be with that little loud mouth**

**Runo: HEY!**

**Me: …do you want Serena to hurt you again 'smirk'**

**Runo: 'paled' n-no…y-you guys already are-**

**Serena: oh no spoilers there you big head**

**Irving: hey Serena I found the rope you ask for the other day**

**Serena: 'smirk' perfect…Runo come here you brat**

**Runo screamed and started running off while Serena and Irving were chasing her.**

**Mira: you are not going to help her?**

**Me: mmm oh…not really I don't have the power to stop them but they know that I need her so they will not do that much damaged**

**Everyone else: …'sweatdrop' of course'**

**Me: anyway the update on this story will take time to come cause I'm going to be working on my other story 'The Beginning' chapter 6 I had several writer block on that chapter along with 'Save me Brother' until now so the following you should be seeing of an update will be 'The Beginning', 'Save me Brother' then this story…so please leave a review and please if you are a Runo follower please stop reading this story this well not be a Cinderella story for her…until later reader's see you later 'wink' **


	3. Met Anabel

**Everyone glaring at Egypt**

**Me: what**

**Susaku: it's been a while that you updated Egypt**

**Lucy: what gives?!**

**Me: 'nervous' well you see I had sort of a writer's block then I watched the movie 'How to train your Dragon' again and read some fanfic that I decided to make my own story**

**Dan: is it good?**

**Me: well there are a lot of people that saved it in their faves so I guess and it has more reviewers in my old top story 'Save Me Brother'**

**Everyone: really?!**

**Me: yup**

**Runo: that still does not make you stop doing your stories Egypt**

**Me: 'glares' do you really want to spent the next month with Seri and Irving brat**

**Runo: 'pales' n-no**

**Me: then shut up you little brat**

**Runo: …**

**Shun: besides the block was there something else**

**Me: …yes but I want it to be a surprise until Friday**

**Mira: why Friday?**

**Me: that is when I update the 'More then Life' story**

**Marucho: so you are going to update two stories in one day**

**Me: yup same animation**

**Dan: cool more dragons**

**Drago: hey**

**Dan: aw you know you are my buddy Drago**

**Drago: well then**

**Me: anyway let's begin…remember guys I don't own-**

**Lelouch, Susaku and Cecilia: …Code Geass**

**Yami, Yugi, Serenity, Hakase and Jaden: …any of the Yugioh series**

**Aaron, Anabel, Satoshi (Ash) and any other Pokémon: …any of the Pokémon series**

**Dan, Mira, Shun, Marucho, Alice, Julie, Keith (Spectra), Ace, Baron and Runo: …any of the Bakugan series**

**Me: enjoy**

* * *

Narrator's POV

Well, looks like Runo will have some challenges ahead, you think guys?

I hope you guys were reading this carefully to see whose partners are to whom. If not then I guess I have to be nice and tell you.

For young Dan:

Drago, his pyrus bakugan partner

Eevee, his main pokémon partner

Charmander

Cyndaquil

Growlithe

Vulpix

Moltres

Victini

For young Yuki, you only were able could hear about a bakugan named Shadow…you seriously need to know what bakugan is that?!

Sorry you will get to meet her pokémon partners soon.

You guys know Keith aka Spectra's bakugan, Helios but it's a pyrus not a darkus, k.

That's all for now…unless I forgot one…oh well you guys will tell me, right?

Anyway, onward to the story, this chapter will be talking about is how young Satoshi meets young Anabel. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Human speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Pokémon speaking"**

* * *

**Met Anabel**

"Young prince please, you must stay close to me, your mother will be not pleased by this again" shouted a young woman with reddish brown hair and brown eyes.

A young boy with messy dark hair with light brownish eyes looked down where his caretaker, Delia Ketchum was at.

"Aww but Delia, me and Pichu are playing with Rotom and Joltik" whined the young prince.

"I'm sorry young one but your father and mother has to met with the Lord and Lady in the Hoenn Region" stated Delia while putting both of her arms on her sides.

The young prince pout but jumps down with a small yellow mouse, a very small yellow spider and plasma like creature.

"Now come, your mother will be disappointed if she sees you like this to the meeting"

"…fine, come on guys"

-Much later-

Hoenn Region

"Now Satoshi, please do stay in the castle borders"

Satoshi nodded his head.

"Alright mother, will it be long though" wondered the young child.

"No I don't think so…will see how your father deals with them…oh dear"

Satoshi laughed a little then skipped away with his Pokémon buddies following behind him.

He walked around the front and notices his caretaker talking to his parents general. He wanted for her play with him along with his partners but before he now it, he was at the ground with a girl on top of him.

"Hey…what up bumping to me?" wondered Satoshi.

The young girl slowly got up and helps out Satoshi to his feet.

"Sorry I was trying to practice my psychic abilities when I think I mistook what these beedrills were trying to say to me…it looks like I lose them though" stated the young girl with lilac hair and eyes.

"Oh…psychic abilities, it that like aura?" wondered Satoshi aloud.

"Aura…oh you must be the Prince from the Johto Region, I'm Anabel the princess of the Hoenn Region" greeted Anabel with a curtsy.

"Oh well…um oh right, I'm pleasure to meet you, Princess Anabel" said Satoshi weirdly.

Anabel giggled.

"Not use to do the greeting I see"

Satoshi laughed nervously.

"N-No not really but getting there though"

"Well I say it was alright for you…how old are you?" wondered Anabel.

"Oh I'm 9" replied Satoshi.

"Really, I'm also 9 as well" said Anabel happily.

"Small world there Anabel"

Anabel giggled then notices the small pokémon next to him.

"Oh is that a Pichu, Rotom and Joltik" wondered Anabel happily.

"Yup, do you have a Pokémon partners?" asked Satoshi while picking up Pichu and Joltik and Rotom was sitting on Satoshi.

"Oh but of course come they are at the garden" replied Anabel while dragging Satoshi.

-Garden-

Anabel lead Satoshi to the middle of the garden and saw four pokémon playing around.

"Alright everyone line up and met my new friend, Satoshi and his pokémon" said Anabel.

"Alright then first off this is Eevee but I'm training her to be an Espeon" started Anabel.

"Hey I have an Eevee as well but I had to leave it behind he is still young to travel" replied Satoshi.

"Oh that sucks, well then this one is Abra" said Anabel while pointing to a human like cat pokémon.

"Oh the PSI pokémon, you need to be a great trainer to train this little guy and be patient and the results are worth it" stated Satoshi.

"Yes, I see you do your studies for pokémon very well" said Anabel.

"Well Lucario is not an easy pokémon or I mean teacher at all" said Satoshi nervously.

"Oh wow well then this is Beldum, I found him alone one day at the forest so I took him in" said Anabel while pointing to an Iron ball pokémon.

"A steel/psychic pokémon" said Satoshi while Beldum was greeting him.

"Yup and this Wynaut, he was the weird one how I found him" said Anabel while pointing to a blue Pokémon that has a big happy face.

"I hear this guys like sweet fruit and are pretty bright pokémon, right?" wondered Satoshi.

"Sweet fruit yes but bright ones well they can be when they want to be or the can be some pranksters" stated Anabel.

Satoshi nodded.

"Well then let's return the greetings, this is Pichu and he was my first Pokémon ever besides Riolu" said Satoshi while holding the small electric pokémon on his right arm.

"I hear it can only evolve by the level of happiness" stated Anabel.

"Yup and their speeds are pretty amazing…anyway this little guy is Joltik, I met him when I was cleaning my room one day when I found his little guy cuddling on one of my clothes" said Satoshi while holding the very small spider on his left hand.

"Oh he is so cute, I hear his evolution is not something to mess with" said Anabel.

"Hehe that right size does not matter it is the training that counts…anyway, this is Rotom, I found him alone in an abandon house while my dad and mom was looking at the ill pokémon in that location" said Satoshi with the plasma pokémon was still on top of his head.

"Well it is nice to me you all and I hope we are great friends" said Anabel happily.

Satoshi nodded.

-Few months later-

After their first meeting, Anabel and Satoshi were not seen without the other. Either Satoshi was with Anabel or Anabel was with Satoshi. They even asked their parents if the other would be in each other's lessons.

Anabel agreed with Satoshi, Lucario was a strict teacher even though he was a pokémon.

Though today, there was no lesson just a day to relax.

Anabel and Satoshi were lying down at Satoshi's place at the garden while their pokémon were playing one and the other.

Anabel's Eevee was finally an Espeon, she had violet fur with a red orb on her forehead and her tail was spilt two. Abra has not evolved yet but Anabel senses that he will soon while Beldum was slowly getting there. Wynaut was being a little prankster but not as much.

Satoshi's Eevee evolved when he got close to a stone that had a lighting symbol on it. Jolteon, he had yellow bristling fur that was made of electrically charged needles and round his neck was white. Pichu evolved to Pikachu, a yellow mouse Pokémon while Joltik was still training to be strong. Rotom was a no evolution Pokémon; she was still a prankster so she would team up with Wynaut to mess with the guards in both regions. Riolu was cuddling by Satoshi.

"I am so close to mastering my psychic ability but I'm still not there" said Anabel.

"The same for me of aura training with my little Riolu, he still young so he can't really do anything yet but he is getting better of his aura sphere and slowly getting his sight of it" explain Satoshi.

Anabel nodded.

"Now where did we left off of you telling me about your family?" wondered Anabel.

"Oh…oh that reminds me, by little Cousin Dan is about to be 9 soon and I was told if I could bring someone if I can to his birthday, would you like to come with me?" wondered Satoshi.

Anabel was smiling crazy.

"But of course I would come, then I can meet your family in person then the stories you tell me though is fun in words but playing with them is much better" said Anabel happily.

Satoshi laughed crazy.

"Alright then let's go and tell my dad about this then…race ya"

"Hey ladies first, Satoshi"

* * *

**Me: …this was much shorter than the last chapter**

**Dan: tell me about it**

**Me: hey you guys never told how won**

**Keith: oh…we got a tie**

**Dan: …three times**

**Helios: I never in my life would I have agreed to stop a Bakugan fight**

**Drago: for once I agree with you Helios**

**Me: that tension then**

**Dan and Keith: 'nodding their heads'**

**Me; well damn…anyway I will try my best to update more for this story but it really determines how long it can be so I have no power of that guys and for 'The Beginning' I hope to updated it soon once again so be patient and for the readers for 'More then Life' as usual it would be update on Friday with other story to boot…until then everyone hehe**


End file.
